


The Hatter

by Join_the_Masquerade



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Angst, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Join_the_Masquerade/pseuds/Join_the_Masquerade
Summary: "Why do you always want to leave?"





	The Hatter

Alice took her seat at a table that looked to be set up for a party. Many sophisticated attendants would be presumed to arrive at any moment, though she knew no one would come. It was tea time. But then, it was always tea time at The Hatter’s table. She smiled politely as she poured herself some tea and admired the embroidered stitching around the doyleys that had no doubt been the handiwork of The Hatter, himself.

“You know what’s strange?” Alice circled the rim of her teacup with the tip of her index finger in a circular motion as she pondered whether her question had been necessary or not. After all, this was The Hatter she had asked such a question to. He had no sense of what was strange; of what was right and what was wrong in this topsy-turvy world. She lifted her eyes to focus on him as he put his cup down and curled his fingers beneath his chin, leaning over the table with a most interested expression brimming behind those eyes. She began her attempt at explaining the unexplainable.

“I’ve been here so many times and yet I recall nothing. I’ve never met you before today yet I know who you are. I could get up right now and go for a walk down these roads for the very first time yet somehow know exactly where I was going. But… how can this be? Is this some sort of cruel magic?”

“I wouldn’t dwell on it. Wonderland is full of the strangest of things. Why, you’re the most normal of them all!”

“I want to remember, Hatter. I feel like I have a purpose, coming back here all the time. What’s the point in any of it if I don’t remember it once I’m home?” Alice felt her frustration rise but let it fall back down. She could never raise her voice to him. There was a kindness in his eyes she simply couldn’t offend. “I think it’s time I went home.”

“Finish your tea, dear Alice.” She returned his smile and sipped at her tea, the aroma filling her head and undoing her mind from the corners, working inwards. Her teacup made a soft clunk as it fell onto the grass beside her chair, her arm hanging from the armrest with a gentle swaying motion.

“Why do you always want to leave?” The Hatter’s disheartened tone would have broken Alice’s heart had she been awake to hear it.

The Hatter got up and collected Alice’s cup for her, placing it on the table and filling it once more with a fresh brew. He took the seat beside her before leaving her be for a moment as he sat in peace, her gentle breathing sounding by his ear as her head lolled to the side.

“When will you learn, my dearest Alice, that your purpose is to stay here with me?” His words fell into the silence that surrounded them; the loneliness would swallow them whole.


End file.
